The present invention relates to a table game and more particularly to a table game employing permanent magnets for maneuvering playing pieces on the playing field of the table game.
Table games are generally known in which players maneuver opposing teams of playing pieces around a playing field with control members to play, for example, soccer, hockey and football. The aforementioned table games generally have a space underneath the playing field for accommodating the control members and a plurality of slots in the playing field through which a portion of each control member extends to connect with the respective playing piece. In this manner the playing pieces may be maneuvered around the playing field by maneuvering the control members underneath the playing field, thus the maneuvering of the control members does not directly interfere with the movements of the playing members.
However, with the aforementioned type of table game, the playing pieces are restricted to moving within the slots in the playing field, thus limiting interaction between the opposing playing pieces, restricting multiple playing pieces from being in a common area and generally preventing the playing pieces from being optimally positioned for manipulating a puck, ball etc.
Table games are also known which employ magnetic coupling between the control members located underneath the playing field, and the playing pieces. However, while known magnetic table games eliminate a need for slots in the playing surface, the motion of the playing pieces is also restricted because of interference between the control members of the opposing teams. Also, in the known magnetic table games it is not possible to rotate the playing members on their axes by manipulating the control members thus further restricting the maneuvering of the playing pieces.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a table game in which the playing pieces could be moved around the playing field without limitation as to location and without interference between the control members of the opposing teams, and also to have the capability to rotate the playing members on their axes.
Briefly stated, the present invention is a table game comprising a generally planar panel having a top surface including a playing field. First and second playing pieces are slidably positioned on the playing field. First and second control members are located below the panel with the first control member being magnetically coupled with only the first playing piece and with the second control member being magnetically coupled with only the second playing piece. The first and the second control members are capable of moving the first and the second playing pieces respectively to substantially any location on the playing field without mutual interference of the first and the second control members.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a table game for maneuvering at least one first playing piece and at least one second playing piece on a playing field. The table game comprises a generally planar panel having a top surface including the playing field. A support structure supports the panel. The support structure includes a first channel below and adjacent to the panel and a second channel below and adjacent to the first channel. At least one first control member is slidably located within the first channel of the support structure, wherein the at least one first control member is magnetically coupled to the at least one first playing piece for maneuvering the at least one first playing piece around the playing field. At least one second control member is slidably located within the second channel of the support structure. The at least one second control member is magnetically coupled the at least one second playing piece for maneuvering the at least one second playing piece around the playing field. The at least one first control member is ineffective for maneuvering the at least one second playing piece when the at least one second playing piece is magnetically coupled to the at least one second control member, and the at least one second control member is ineffective for maneuvering the at least one first playing piece when the at least one first playing piece is magnetically coupled to the at least one first control member.
In a further aspect, the present invention is directed to a table game for maneuvering a playing piece slidably situated on a playing field. The table game includes a generally planar panel having a top surface, including the playing field. The table game also includes a control member having a control plate situated in a channel below the panel. The control plate is rotatable about a control axis generally perpendicular to a plane of the panel and is capable of a transverse movement to substantially any location in the channel below the panel. The control plate is magnetically coupled to the playing piece for maneuvering the playing piece on the playing field to substantially any location on the playing field and to rotate the playing piece about a vertical axis of the playing piece in correspondence to the transverse movement of the control plate and the rotation of the control plate.